The field of art to which this invention pertains is the removal of trace quantities of hydrocarbonaceous compounds from an aqueous stream. More particularly, the invention relates to the removal of trace quantities of hydrocarbonaceous compounds which are hazardous or otherwise obnoxious. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for the removal of trace quantities of hydrocarbonaceous compounds from an aqueous stream which comprises the steps of: (a) contacting the aqueous stream with an adsorbent to remove trace quantities of hydrocarbonaceous compounds from the aqueous stream to provide an aqueous stream having a reduced concentration of hydrocarbonaceous compounds; (b) contacting spent adsorbent which has accumulated the hydrocarbonaceous compounds from the aqueous stream with an elution solvent to remove the hydrocarbonaceous compounds from the spent adsorbent thereby regenerating the adsorbent; (c) contacting the elution solvent in admixture with the hydrocarbonaceous compounds which were removed from the spent adsorbent in step (b) in the presence of hydrogen with a hydrogenation catalyst in a hydrotreating reaction zone; (d) contacting the hydrotreating reaction zone effluent with an aqueous scrubbing solution; and (e) introducing a resulting admixture of the reaction zone effluent and the aqueous scrubbing solution into a separation zone to provide a hydrotreated elution solvent and a spent aqueous stream.